Just Skin, with a Touch of Lace
by SkyyeStrike
Summary: She doesn't need a rhyme or a reason... and besides. It's all worth it just for that expression when he walks in.


_This has been sitting on my old laptop, which is unable to connect to the internet, for more than a few months now. I'm just getting around to switching everything over, and it caught my eye. I thought, hey, why not reboot my fanfiction with some lovely smut? Who doesn't love a good, pointless PWP?_

Unedited and Un-beta'd.

 _ItaSaku is a secret fantasy of mine._

 _3_

Skin - Rihanna

She's been nearly bouncing on her heels when Itachi finally, _finally_ , walks in. And man, it was so worth the wait for that expression.

He stops, dead in the door, one arm of his shirt half unrolled, the other hanging loose around his forearm to his wrist, and the look of unabandoned surprise on his face is worth the wait. She watches the way his eyes find her and widen, his mouth parting just a bit and his long tapered finger's pausing in their work as he takes her in. She knows how she looks- or thinks she looks at least- the skirt is short and flares around her waist to accentuate the curve of hips to a narrow waist, and the stockings stop right at mid-thigh with a bit of black lace that she knows makes her legs look good. Her legs were one of her best features, and it was time Itachi saw that.

She swings the heel of one stiletto, switching the fold of her legs in a rub of fishnets that was delicious in it's own right, watching him watch her. She leans backwards, paling the flat of her stomach and the curve of her chest in it's tight black bra, letting his eyes follow the movement up to the choker at her neck. "See something you like?"

The adam's apple in Itachi's throat bobs a bit as he tries to swallow and his brows furrow, as if he's not quite sure what to answer. So she sweetens the deal, tugging the edge of a stocking and readjusting it along her thigh, bending down nice and slow over her knee, eye's on him. "I thought maybe we could have some fun?"

She says it low in sultry, the way Ino had told her that guys couldn't resist, the way it hung just in her collarbone when she did it. She watches the front of his pants jump and his other hand fall down to his side slack, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What is the occasion?" He questions, stalking into the room and pulling at the buttons at his neck, the white shirt opening inch by inch to reveal the pale luminescence of his own chest, the muscular line that bisected his perfect anatomy. Sakura leans back up, pulling the stocking higher and uncrossing her legs, letting them part just a bit.

"No reason," She hums, trying not to let the little bit of nerves fluttering in her stomach show through the smile she offers him, inviting him closer, swinging her knees back and forth.

Itachi's shirt opens all the way and falls to the floor in an unceremonious heap of white cloth, and Sakura has to take a second to admire him. He had always been stunning, but it seemed like every time she saw him he seemed to become more and more beautiful . He finally comes within reach and Sakura reaches out, grasping his wrist and pulling him the rest of the way to her, his legs between the part of her knees, flouncy skirt doing next to nothing to hide the lace of the panties that matched this bra.

From this angle, the curve of his body was even more unbelievably surreal, the perfect cut of his hips, the assymetrical, swelling roll of his abdomen, the chiseled perfection of his chest, enunciated by his dark tan, perfect nipples and prominent collarbone. She lets his hand rest on her shoulder, large and heavy with long, tapered fingers and round nails that put hers to shame. She follows the dip of his hip to the contrast of his black pantline, and nuzzles the soft bit of flesh there, breathing in the strong scent that was purely Itachi. Those elegantly beautiful fingers curve around her shoulder, playing with the lacey strap of her bra, the ends of her hair at the nape of her neck.

"What did I do to deserve this treat?" He murmurs, and she can feel the sound rumble against the warm flesh at her cheek, and her fingers play with the button, his hem, the edge of his hipbone, and back again.

"Nothing yet," She whispers, and she has to swallow because she is already salivating at the thought of him hard and heavy, just for her. Her legs shift, calves rubbing against Itachi's own through the tight fabric of his pants, and the fishnets really did feel wonderfully exotic. She leans forward, so that her chest brushes his thigh, and feels him press back, the slightest lean forward in encouragement, nothing changing on his face besides the dark swirl of his eyes, the subtle part of his lips. She can't help it, tugging to pop the first of the three buttons at his waist, pulling at the fabric a bit and watching the way his muscles moved to keep his balance as she did so.

The hand at her neck weaves into the hair along the base of her scalp, twisting round and round until suddenly, Itachi's grip is a tight firmness, keeping her head complacent and there against his groin, her cheekbone pressed into the pressure point next to his pelvis, the soft scent of his hot flesh and leather heady against her nose. Her breathing his hot and heavy against his skin and she lets her mouth part, stretching against the firm grip in her hair to lick the line of flesh along his pants. She pops the next button and hears him groan a bit above her. His fingers begin massaging encouraging circles into her head, his other hand coming to grip her opposite shoulder.

She turns her face into his skin and breathes deep, mouth parting to place a kiss against that sensitive spot and feeling him move closer. Her hand finds his back pocket, sliding inside and dragging his pants even lower to expose more skin, the fingers of her other hand playing with that last button and the top of the short zipper. She can feel the firmness beneath the cloth there, jumping every so often as she hit yet another over-sensitized sweet spot. She glances up as her lips seal in a hot kiss and her teeth nibble at his hipbone, meeting his black gaze which had already begun to bleed into that murky redness that she was learning to love coaxing to life.

"Want me to?" She breathes, close and hot to his already feverish warm skin, and her grin only spreads at the tightening of his fingers in her hair, pulling her face even closer against himself. She can smell his deep musk, can see the strip of skin that led to much more, and she has to lick her lips to keep herself from leaning forward just to taste.

She braces both hands on his thighs, and peers up at his, unable to shake the hair that had fallen over one eye away with Itachi's fingers so firmly entwined within her hair. She blows up a puff of breath to move it away, and it makes her breasts brush more firmly against him, and his eyes are brightening into the bright red and deep black maelstrom above her, watching her, memorizing all of this, and man, she hopes it's a good memory. She bites at her lower lip a bit before asking again. "Do you want me to?"

A little lyrical pout to go along, and Sakura can practically feel the way Itachi melts against her, eyes heavy lidded and intent as he jerks the last button away, snagging the zipper and pulling himself free just before her nose, flushed and full. "I want you to…" His voice is rough with want and the hand in her hair barely needs to guide her mouth at all to the blushing arousal, nuzzling at the length and size, before placing a kiss along the side, slipping out a bit of tongue to finally get the taste she so craved.

Itachi groans, and then he's pulling her away, only to bring her up against the bulbous, fleshy tip. Her hands are still on his thighs and she uses them to hold herself back a bit, laughing as she kisses the tip, licking at the slit playfully and watching the expressions dance across his face from her perfect vantage point. She grips him gently, pressing a kiss to the folded peak of skin beneath the head and tasting the essence that was stronger here than anywhere else, salty sweet with an aftertaste of bitterness that makes her swallow convulsively, saliva pooling across her tongue. She laps at the taste, taking him in slowly, just around the head, so light it was barely anything more than flickers of touch and moisture.

"Sakura…" He breathes her name into the air between them and she can feel it run like a hand all the way down her spine, a curl of warmth that settles itself deeply and comfortably within her stomach. She hums in response, leaning forward so she can take him in slowly, inch by inch and each time pulling back slower than the last.

She can _feel_ his gasps lengthening, hitching, his fingers twitching where they're knotted in the strands of her hair. He's itching to have her closer, but her grip against his knees prevents the control from being entirely his, and she uses it to her every advantage. The lipgloss she'd smeared on befor flavors everything in the sweetness of cherry, and she waits until she's halfway down his sizeable shaft before pulling back up with a long, curlingly lascivious lick to the underside.

Itachi's knees collapse besides her on the edge of the bed, suddenly pushing her backwards and giving her a face full of everything that was him. She has to crane downwards, using her hands to guide him and nibbling at the underside of his cock. His hands go down on the bed above her head, fingers still tangled in the ends of her hair, bracing himself, holding all that muscle and power above her smaller frame.

"Slide up," He commands lowly, and Sakura's grin is impish as she pulls away from the hanging heaviness of his cock, letting it slap up against his abdomen and sliding her way up the mattress using the flats of her palms. His hand finds its way into her hair again, twining in the baby fine hairs at the nape of her neck and helping pull her the rest of the way up to meet his face. Their lips catch like a magnetic force and he presses into her hungrily, cupping her jaw and tilting her head up so he can pillage her mouth, seeking out the taste of himself on her tongue. She lets her lips part, meeting him force for force, gripping the swell of his shoulders to pull him even closer against herself. Her legs part and close around his waist, and she can feel Itachi's wicked smile against their kiss. He stays just inches above her and breaks the kiss, tilting her head to the side so he can place a kiss along her jaw that leaves her boneless.

He begins to slide himself down and Sakura finds her hands flying to him, trying to bring him back up for another kiss, desperate to have him against her, the smooth heat of skin on skin. He just pulls her hands away, placing them against the bed and leveling her with a black and red stare. "Stay."

She has to bite her lip again- the lipgloss is pretty much gone, and she rubs the traces of it together as she nods down at him hovering over her chest.

Itachi's dark eyes burn as he lowers his mouth down to her chest, pressing another scalding hot kiss to the base of her neck, the sensitive juncture of neck and shoulder, across her collarbone, down the crest of her cleavage to the edge of the lace black bra, biting at the skin there, so close and yet not close enough. She groans a bit, but Itachi's hands are still pinning her wrists to her sides, immovable. She squeezes her thighs where they circle his torso to show her neediness, and his mouth parts, nuzzling at the edge of fabric before descending to the V that was it's base. His chest settles between her legs, spreading her thighs wide on the bed around him, and his thumbs begin making ticklish sweet circles against the bare skin of her sides. Sakura sighs out a small whine that sounds mostly like Itachi's name and maybe something more.

Itachi bypasses her breasts altogether and begins laying kisses down the flat of her stomach, open mouthed and wet, firey as they land, before chilling as he passes down lower and lower, past her bellybutton to her naval. He licks a line from the edge of the wide waistband of the short skirt back up to the dip of her stomach, and Sakura has to stop herself from curling around him. He pulls her hands forward and when she looks down, he's wrapping her fingers in the fluffy tulle and cotton strips and hitching her legs up from around his chest to hang over his shoulders.

"Hold this for me," He rumbles, and she loves the way his voice slides over her skin like warm velvet. He presses a kiss that's below the skirt and above the panties, and Sakura pulls the skirt away from his face eagerly to see what he's doing. His long lashes are lowered, dark feathery crescents against the pale perfection of his face as he murmurs into the sensitive skin down there. "I'd like to repay the favor in full…"

Her breath hitches when his mouth presses over the fabric of the panties, over her most sensitive spot, warm and wet over the lace and her overheated flesh. His hands spread her legs even farther, stretching until it's just past the point of a tightening pain, and she grips the skirt tight with both hands as Itachi slides along the backs of her thighs just below her butt to curl about her waist. It takes a sudden jerk to drag her just a bit farther down the bed for a better angle, that puts her thighs resting fully on the broad expanse of his shoulders. The rest of the skirt slide up her waist a notch, revealing more skin below it, and Itachi's mouth slides to the left, to the stretched tendon in the open there and she can feel the scrape of his teeth as he nibbles at the spot. His fingers are plucking at the seat of the panties, trying to make her squirm and his works. She wiggles and his fingers tighten against the line of her butt, pulling at her cheek and tilting her hips upward, more to the angle of his mouth over her clit.

He pulls away for a just a second and there's a rush of cool air as the cloth of the panties slides to the side and away. Then, his mouth finds her, hot and heady and wet, his tongue seeking along the cleft of her nether lips, investigating, exploring.

Sakura doesn't know when her eyes rolls back, but they're squeezed tight shut, legs like vices around Itachi's shoulders and fingers gripping the front of the skirt away from Itachi's face as he works, mouthing against her until he latches onto the small sensitive bud at the forefront. A suck that makes her back arch and he has it in his mouth, between his teeth, nibbling just shy of the edge of pain, and Sakura's mouth opens. There's voices echoing around the room, echoing the slurps of Itachi between her legs, and Sakura thinks it could be her, but she's too busy trying not to convulse, to relax and ride the wave of pleasure Itachi offers to her so gladly .

There's fingers at her open mouth and she latches onto them greedily, pulling Itachi's thumb between her lips with a long suck as the fingers of his other hand find the place where his mouth had just been and resume their work. He sinks fingers into her, first one then two, up to the knuckle before the curl into a deft beckoning motion that makes her breath catch, wiggling just enough so that she really feels them. God she loved those devilish fingers, loved his wicked mouth kissing it's way down the length of her thigh to the tops of the stockings and back. Finally, she simply can't stand it anymore and lets go of the skirt, pulling away from the hands plundering her mouth to grab Itachi's hair coming out of it's pony-tail. She drags his face bodily, back to the place she most wanted it. The wonderful combination of his sinfully hot mouth and those devilishly long fingers is making her see stars, calling his name as all the pressure that had building inside of her releases, all at once.

When it finally feels like she can breathe again, Sakura blinks up at the spotty ceiling, sucking in air, and feels the tight grip Itachi had had coiled around her body slink away. She blinks down to see him standing, his pants shoved down his hips to his thighs, palming himself. His burning dark eyes are half-lidded and heady, watching her as he moves his hand over himself, hard and heavy.

She smiles a bit, still breathless, and shifts so that her legs are propped at the edge of the bed beside her hips, spread wide, just for him, fingers tracing up her sides to the curves of her breasts, skimming the swell of flesh and letting his eyes follow the movement. He jerks his chin towards her dancing fingers at the top edge of the lace, playing with the strap sliding down her shoulder.

"Take off the bra," He grunts out. Sakura has to lean forward to get at the catch, but she does so anyway, not taking her eyes off him as she deftly undoes the snap and pulls the black lace down her arms, tossing it off the edge of the bed to land who knew where in the room.

When Itachi leans forward to take one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, she arches her back up to give him better access, reaching between them for his length, finding the smooth skin and pumping him to draw him closer. He lets go of her nipple with a pop to find her mouth again, kissing her and pulling at the soaking panties until they're low enough that she can shake them the rest of the way off her leg before resettling, his naked length against her bared pussy, hot and ready.

Like this, she has no vantage to kiss him, utterly open to his mouth and ministrations. Sakura groans into the kiss at the feel of him just before her, still not close enough and wraps one of her long legs about his waist to draw him those last few inches closer, but Itachi remains frustratingly distant, just the front of his blunt head rubbing against her core, catching, but not enough to sink inside her, right where she needs it. She makes a frustrated noise and hitches closer, reaching down to grab him, but Itachi just catches her wrist, putting it above her head.

"Itachi, please…" She whines out as his hand trails down her body, catching on her exposed nipples and flattening down her stomach to her center. "Please…"

"Shh…" Itachi hushes, gripping the backs of her knees and bending them forward until they nearly touch her chest. It leaves everything bare and open, arched up to him like an offering. Sakura can feel the blood rising to her face, embarrassment trying to cut it's way through the lust, but the emotion was easily washed away with the way Itachi leans forward, rubbing his length slowly along her seam, right between her pussy lips, laying her wide and wet. She tries to protest, but it comes out as a half-choked mewl, and her hands fly down to grasp at his thighs, to pull him closer or push him away, she wasn't quite sure anymore.

"Oh god, Itachi…" She gets out and gasps as the barest tip of him slips inside her tantalizingly, just before pulling away again. She wiggles and her knees end up somewhat closer to her ears, bent hear in half and entirely at Itachi's mercy as he dragged himself across her. God, she wanted him so badly. "Please, I need it, I need you…Itachi, please…"

She's begging, she knows she is. She licks her lips, staring up at him, at the deep bloody red and speckled black of those unearthly, beautiful eyes, trying to will him to do as she wanted. No, she was past wanting it, feeling him drag himself heavy and hard across her- she needed it, needed it to quench the fire that was trying to crawl its way through her veins and up out of her skin. Itachi shudders, leaning close to her face and she thinks that he may kiss her. She rises to meet him, but he stops just short of her lips, puffs of hot hair across her lips as he rotated his hips, and she can feel her own breath speeding up, reaching for him but unable to get close enough- not close enough for a kiss, not close enough to take him into herself. She makes a frustrated noise that echoes around the room, collapsing back down against the mattress and trying to rock herself closer again, intent on one thing or the other.

Itachi's eyes flutter, and he bends her even father in half to snatch that stolen kiss, a too quick press of open mouths, and she moans into it, tongue seeking the sweet taste of only Itachi, before he pulls away leaning back again, with her legs around his waist.

With a groan of his own, he sinks himself deep into her, a sweet stretch, wide and full, slowly enough that Sakura can feel every inch of him pushing his way through her barriers, into her slick wet heat. She doesn't stop the moan that wrings itself from her, fingers clenching in the mattress above her. She hisses, "God, yes..."

"Fuck," Itachi whispers, bent over her once again and their foreheads nearly brush. His eyes are closed, perfect brows furrowed in concentration as he buries himself within her, all pale creams and white golds and deep ebonies. He's so beautiful it hurts, and in this one singular moment he's hers, all hers and no one else's. Giddiness wells up with the sudden pleasure as Itachi withdraws, pulling out of her to sink back in even heavier, deeper than before, until the front of his balls brushes against her ass and the tip of his head meets her end, inside.

They have to press even closer to kiss like this, and Sakura feels like a strung bow as she meets Itachi's lips above hers gently, sweetly, feeling him twitch within her, loving the press of their bodies and the perfect way they seemed to fit together. He makes another, rolling movement with his hips, burying himself impossibly deeper in a movement that makes them both gasp into each other's mouths.

"God, I love you…" Itachi breathes into her mouth, withdrawing and pressing in again, pulling back just to push closer, and each one seems to make Sakura hotter, wetter, needier. He leans against her knees, keeping her immobile beneath him, and her hands grip at the sheets above her like a lifeline as she lets herself be fucked, unable to do anything else but just that.

Itachi pulls away from her mouth and leans back with a bend in his body that makes him brush something tender inside of her and Sakura's mouth parts in a surprised 'o,' hands flying down to the place between them where they were connected. The front of the skirt has flipped up completely, the edges tickling the undersides of her breast each time Itachi moves, pumping his hips against her steadily and powerful, doing that strange tilt that seemed to jostle everything within her in the most glorious of ways.

"Oh, do that again…" She begs when he pauses to readjust. Itachi pulls her up and closer, nearly resting her ass against the tops of his rocking thighs, stretching the length of her leg along his body until he can kiss her ankle beside her face.

"As you wish." And his hands find her hips, pulling into that sickeningly sweet rocking motion that bumps everything good and wonderful, and Sakura finds herself crying out with abandon, clawing at the sheets, raking her fingernails down the front of Itachi's body as he pumps in and out, in and out. She feels the pressure building again, higher and higher like a great crescendo that only rose with Itachi here, like this, within her, and Sakura gasps, gasps again, because she can't seem to get enough air, shaking and trembling as she comes, constricting around the thick hardness inside of her and milking it for everything it was worth.

Itachi is making guttural sounds above her, head tilted back and angelic face turned to the sky as he continues his thrusting riding her orgasm until his own thrusts becoming erratic and he finds his own release, pulling away from her in a slick pop that lets his seed spill all over Sakura's bared stomach and the underside of the skirt.

There's a moment of sudden silence, in which Sakura realizes just how loud they'd been, and somehow can't find it within herself to come up with an remorse. Every nerve seemed to be tingling with well-spent release, and Itachi is a warm, collapsed weight across her like a comforting, protective blanket. She feels tired, and well-satisfied, and there's no room for being sorry for her neighbors disturbed peace in all of that.

Itachi's lips move where they press against her shoulder, pursing in a tired kiss, and when she glances over, his eyes are open and on hers, watching her like there was nothing else better to focus on in the world. Sakura doesn't even have to say anything, twisting so that she can reach his mouth as she kisses him, long, and lovingly and wonderful and filled with everything she wished to say and more.

"I love you too," She whispers against his lips, tracing his face with her nails before leaning back into her sprawl over the bed. "And that was awesome."

Itachi chuckles, and slides an arm beneath her back to drag him closer to him. "I agree," He murmurs, kissing her shoulder again, and again. "I enjoy this outfit."

Sakura giggles, unable to stop the pinkening of her cheeks that lust had washed away before. "I thought you might." She moves her arm so that he has to snuggle into her chest instead, and then smiles at the butterflies that erupt when he nuzzles into the side of her breast, large hands smoothing over her side.

 _I left it unfinished. It's been so long since I touched this piece, that honestly, I just don't want to revisit it._

 _If anyone else wants to do their own touchups, or add on or anything, please be my guest! But be a doll and send me a link, cause I'd love to see what you come up with._

 _On another note, hopefully there will be some more uploads from me soon as I ease myself back into the internet world. I'm digging up many things that I'd forgotten about before... maybe something will be good._

 _Toodles!_


End file.
